1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to foam, and particularly to electrically conductive foam and a method of applying the electrically conductive foam.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electrically conductive gasket may be shielded from electro-magnetic interference (EMI) by covering the conductive gasket with foam and a layer of electrically conductive cloth. The conductive cloth may be made of highly conductive and anti-corrosive fabric, where an electrically conductive adhesive tape is usually provided on the conductive cloth. In use, the electrically conductive gasket should be manually cut into a required shape, and affixed to a surface of an electronic component using the conductive adhesive tape.
However, it is time-consuming to cut the electrically conductive gasket especially when there are many electrically conductive gaskets needed to be cut. The electrically conductive gasket also may not be properly contacted with a surface of the electronic component because of carelessness of an operator, which results in the reduction or lose of EMI shielding performance of the electrically conductive gasket.